Nouveautés
by Noyume
Summary: Suoh Mikoto est mort, Homra est en morceau, Saruhiko a disparu depuis plusieurs mois... Et Yata dans tout ça ? Les évènements à venir vont-ils le ramener dans la réalité ou continuera-t-il à se morfondre ? Viendra-t-on l'aider ? /!\ Le rating peut changer en cours de route
1. Chapter 1

**1ère fanfiction à chapitre, je ne sais pas si elle va être longue ou pas, à vrai dire je la commence sur un coup de tête donc je verrais bien ce que mon cerveau me dicte o/**  
 **Enjoy pour le chapitre 1 trés court qui est plus une mise en bouche qu'autre chose (de toute manière à l'heure ou je poste ceci, je n'ai pas écris de suite même si j'ai une petite idée, je verrais selon les reviews et les vues de ce que je ferai)**  
 **Toujours la même chose, si vous voyez des fautes d'ortographes c'est qu'elles se sont glissées là contre mon gré, cruelles qu'elles sont.**

* * *

Les roulettes de la planches accrochaient le bitume, laissant leur bruit caractéristique raisonner entre les murs de la petite ruelle.

Il en sortit rapidement, se retrouvant dans un bain de foule, mais il n'y prêta pas plus attention, que ce soit au vieillard assis sur le banc, à l'homme qu'il faillit renverser alors que ce dernier était au téléphone et encore moins aux jeunes filles devant les boutiques.

Cela devait faire une heure qu'il roulait sans but, errant de-ci, de-là dans leur territoire qui ne l'était plus vraiment... Il fronça des sourcils à cette pensée et mis son casque, augmentant brutalement le volume pour se couper du monde et se noyer dans la musique.

Il ne voulait pas penser à la mort de son roi, malgré les dix mois passés depuis, la douleur restait bel et bien présente. Pour lui, c'était des conneries de dire que le temps efface les maux. C'était faux. Il avait l'impression d'avoir toujours aussi mal chaque soir quand il fermait les yeux et qu'il se souvenait de son entré à Homra, à l'homme qui l'avait sorti de la rue, à la première fois qu'il avait découvert le bar, au visage souriant de Tatara, aux couleurs chaudes qui le maintenait dans une atmosphère réconfortante, le demi-sourire de Saru'...

Il claqua la langue, il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il pense à ce traitre de singe en plus, il ne pourrait le supporter. Aprés la mort de Mikoto, ce dernier n'avait plus donné aucun signe de vie, bien qu'il n'en donnait pas beaucoup avant mais... Yata l'avait quand même en travers de la gorge. Il ne le croisait même plus dans les rondes des bleus, à croire que ce dernier avait tout bonnement disparu d'un seul coup. Il ne l'avouerait jamais, mais il s'inquiétait à son sujet même sans le vouloir, aprés tout, ils avaient partagé beaucoup de choses ensemble et les souvenirs ne pouvaient être balayés d'un revers de main.

Il en avait marre de trainer sous le soleil, le casque toujours sur les oreilles, il accélèra légèrement pour rentrer au plus vite et s'enfermer dans la pièce du fond, au bar. Il n'avait aucune idée de s'il allait à nouveau passer les films de Totsuka en boucle mais... Il avait besoin de repos, alors peut-être pas. Oui... S'allonger lui ferait le plus grand bien.

Il arriva enfin à la bâtisse. Poussant la porte avec douceur, il fut accueillit par l'éternelle clochette, le tintement le soulagea sans vraiment qu'il y prenne garde.

La porte refermée, il se tourna à nouveau vers le bois. Les couleurs étaient les mêmes, inchangés depuis qu'il était arrivé, la poussière c'était tout de même accumulé étant donné que Kusanagi-san était parti depuis bientôt trois semaines.

Il fit quelques pas et le silence lui fit comprendre qu'il était probablement seul. Son skate dans la main, il continua jusqu'à l'arrière boutique ou il se laissa choir dans le fauteuil plus que confortable, sa planche aux pieds de ce dernier.

Il frotta ses yeux, laissant son bras sur eux avant de soupirer longuement. Il était las, las de tout et de n'importe quoi. Plus rien ne l'inspirait. Il avait perdu sa joie de vivre. Les couleurs du bar était les mêmes comme il le pensait, alors pourquoi les trouvait-il plus fades ? La ville aussi lui semblait bien terne, autant que les gens qui l'entourait. Du moins, quand il les voyait.

Il se tourna, face au dossier. Il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête de réfléchir, mais voilà, quand la déprime nous tient, il est rare qu'elle nous lâche facilement.

Il ferma les yeux, se recroquevillant sur lui-même, le casque sur les oreilles mais le volume moins fort que tout à l'heure, il se laissa bercer par le tempo, s'endormissant doucement dans un sommeil sans rêve, réparateur.

Il faisait bon, c'était chaud. Doux aussi... Il émergea difficilement, se rendant compte qu'il devait s'être endormi il y a un moment au vue de la nuit à l'extérieur. La chaleur...? Il se mit sur le dos pour constater qu'Anna s'était joins à lui pendant son sommeil et Kamamoto avait dû en profiter pour leur mettre une couette sur les épaules, évitant un coup de froid.

Il regarda le visage de l'enfant. Elle ne montrait vraiment pas ses sentiments. Bien qu'elle était jeune, il savait qu'elle comprenait parfaitement la situation et pourtant... Elle était vraiment forte, pouvait-on en dire autant de lui ? Non, surement pas. Il s'était totalement renfermé, submergé par ses émotions, il n'avait pas sû faire face à la dure réalité.

Il carressa la joue de la jeune fille pendant de longues minutes avant de se stopper. Il n'avait pas envie de la réveiller, elle était si belle endormie, on aurait pensé à une poupée avec son teint pure et ses longs cheveux clairs.

Il dû resté une bonne heure prés d'elle avant d'avoir le courage de se lever. Sa vessie l'aidant à se décider.

Kamamoto dormait sur le canapé de la grande salle. Il avait tellement maigri que son ami était totalement méconnaissable. Il n'avait pas fait attention sur le coup, mais Yata s'en voulait de ne pas avoir pris soins de sa famille comme cela, le chagrin n'était pas une excuse pour délaisser ceux qu'on aimait. Merde, pourquoi personne ne l'avait secoué ?

Il fit son affaire et sorti de nouveau, planche sous le bras. L'air de la nuit lui ferait le plus grand bien, tout comme la vue de la ville du plus haut gratte-ciel.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 Online ! Yahooooooo !**  
 **Bon, j'ai eu l'inspiration alors je le poste maintenant, peut-être que ça aidera les nouveaux lecteurs à se faire une idée de la fic et de me donner leur avis... Parce que oui, malgré les vues, je n'ai aucune review donc je n'ai aucune idée si l'idée est plaisante ou non... Ahahaha, j'ai l'impression d'être dans le noir total.  
Pour les fautes, j'ai oublié de précisé que je n'ai pas de relectrice ou béta dans le jargon de si je ne dis pas bêtise, donc... Bah il est possible que deux ou trois d'entre elles se soient glissées ici sans mon consentement...  
** **Bref, on se revoit en bas, bonne lecture ! o/**

* * *

Aprés une bonne demi-heure de roulement, il arriva enfin devant l'un des plus hauts building de la ville.

Il leva la tête, se cassant le cou par la même occasion pour apercevoir rapidement le dernier étage, il ne resta pas bien longtemps devant et rentra sans problème dans l'immeuble qui n'avait aucune sécurité face à lui.

Par chance, l'ascenseur était déjà au rez-de-chaussé, il n'eut donc pas à attendre pour l'emprunter. Quand on y pensait, c'était les petites choses du quotidien qui nous mettaient de bonne ou de mauvaise humeur. L'attente d'un ascenseur pouvait en faire partie, tout comme lorsqu'on est pressé et qu'il y a quelqu'un de lent devant soit dans une file d'attente, se faire bousculer dans la rue... Il y avait toutes sortes de petites trucs qui pouvaient être irritantes dans une journée et ces dernières accumulés lorsque l'on se sentait mal avaient très souvent un effet dévastateur sur le moral et pourtant, plus Yata y réfléchissait, plus il pensait qu'en ce moment même, il aurait préféré supporter toutes ces petites conneries plutôt que d'avoir eut l'idée de venir sur ce fichu toit.

Pourquoi diable son corps refusait de bouger ?!

Sa main se crispa sur la poignet dont il n'arrivait pas à se défaire. Face à lui, il pouvait clairement apercevoir le dos d'un homme, à une vingtaine de mètres. Et ce dos, tout comme cette uniforme, il aurait pu le reconnaître entre mille. Il n'aurait jamais dû penser à cette imbécile aujourd'hui, ça lui avait porté la poisse. D'un autre côté... Il était en vie, au moins maintenant, il n'avait pas à craindre que quoi que ce soit lui soit arrivé.

À peine eut-il pensé ça que le brun se retourna vers lui, une main toujours sur la rembarde. Le sourire qu'il afficha lui fit regretter amèrement sa gentillesse à propos de cet idiot, pourquoi devait-il se faire du soucis pour un traître déjà ? Ah, oui... Il était trop gentil, c'est vrai.

\- Misaki~... Que fais-tu donc ici à cette heure trop avancé pour un jeune homme ?

\- Ha ?! T'as un problème le singe ? Je te rappelle qu'on a le même âge ! Et je traîne où je veux !

L'autre lui répondit pas un sourire sadique avant de commencer à s'approcher. Foi de Yata, s'il venait de trop prés, il lui collerai son poing dans la gueule, il était gentil certes, mais il y avait des limites à ne pas franchir. Et heureusement pour lui, le singe devait les connaître puisqu'il s'arrêta à plus de trois mètres de lui, hors de porté de ses coups.

\- Tu compte bloquer la sortie longtemps ?

\- Hein.. ? Tu pars déjà ?

\- Voudrais-tu que je reste, Mi~sa~ki ?

\- Je... J'ai.. J'ai jamais dis ça, enfoiré ! Mais...

\- Mais ?

Le plus petit fit quelques pas sur le côté, se rapprochant du vide tout en s'éloignant de l'autre. Il lui avait laissé le champ libre, qu'il parte maintenant, il n'avait pas envie de lui parler, le but premier en venant ici était de trouver un calme intérieur et d'oublier un instant la tristesse en se plongeant dans la beauté de la ville, pas de rencontrer son ex-meilleur ami.

\- Misaki, j'attends.

\- Dégage, tu voulais passer non, la voie est libre, fout le camp !

Le plus vieux pouffa, agaçant Yata avant de répliquer.

\- Ma présence t'insupporte donc à ce point ? La remarque était amer mais bien planté pour que le rouge parte au quart de tour sans qu'il n'y prenne garde.

\- Mais c'est quoi ton problème ?! Tu disparaît pendant plus de dix mois et en revenant, tu fais comme si on s'était vu la veille en continuant à me chercher des noises ?! T'es qu'un con, Saru' ! J'suis pas venu pour te voir, dégage bordel !

Le bleu resta les bras ballants alors que le plus petit continuer sa litanie avec des insultes. Il était vraiment au bord des nerfs et il venait de lui explosé à la tête. Il savait que la mort de Mikoto avait été un coup dur, mais il pensait qu'au bout d'une dizaine de mois, son ancien coéquipier avait pu faire le deuil et était au moins redevenu l'idiot qu'il était à foncer dans le tas, apparemment, il s'était lourdement tromper.

Ah... Kusanagi était mort ? Il n'était pas seulement parti en voyage ? Ses informations étaient erronées ? Anna ? Qu'avait donc la mascotte des rouges ? Sérieusement qu'est-ce que Misaki était pénible quand il pétait les plombs, ses phrases n'avaient aucuns sens entre elles, comment voulait-il qu'il puisse comprendre quoi que ce soit.

Le brun fit claquer sa langue contre son palais pour montrer son agacement, mais l'autre l'ignora, ou alors ne l'entendit pas. C'était sans doute la deuxième option vu sa gesticulation et son flot de parole ininterrompu depuis bientôt deux minutes.

Il remonta ses lunettes avant de s'avancer vers le châtain jusqu'à le presque collé.

Ce qui eut enfin l'effet escompté, il se tut et se recula de quelques pas jusqu'à la barrière, gardant tout de même une expression colérique mais néanmoins triste.

Fushimi soupira, qu'est-ce que ce garçon pouvait être idiot.

\- Je n'ai pas compris un traître mot de ce que tu as dis, je ne te vois pas de dix mois et tu oublie comment parler ? Vous vous comprenez comment à Homra, en criant comme des animaux ?

\- Comment veux-tu qu'on se comprenne si personne n'est là ?!

\- Quoi ?

\- Ah, ça te surprends, hein...

\- Homra s'est réellement dissoute ?

\- Bien sûr que non, crétin ! Personne ne peut dissoudre notre famille !

\- Pourtant, plus personne n'est là.

\- Le bar est souvent vide, oui... C'est normal, non ? Chacun fait son deuil à sa façon.

\- En t'abandonnant.

Yata éclata de rire à la remarque.

\- C'est vrai que tu t'y connais bien, en abandon, hein ! Après tout, tu es le premier à nous avoir trahis.

\- Et pas le seul, d'après ce que tu dis, Misaki. Souria-t-il.

C'en fut trop pour lui, il lui balança son poing à la figure, que l'autre évita aisément avant de répliquer en l'envoyant plus loin. Son attaque fut contrer, mais au moins le plus petit était loin de lui.

\- Je vais te buter, Saru' !

\- Allons, allons, tu sais bien que tu ne fais pas le poids, Mi~sa~ki~...

Les flammes qui apparurent autour de ses mains firent doucement sourire le Bleu. Il n'était absolument pas protéger par un sanctuaire et il comptait quand même se battre hein.. ? La réponse à sa question fut bien vite arrivé dans le sens ou Yata s'élança sur lui pour se battre au corps à corps. Était-ce lui qui avait progressé ou bien Misaki était plus lent qu'à son habitude ? Il bloqua le plus jeune à terre, face contre le sol, un bras dans le dos en quelques secondes.

\- Saru', lâche-moi, temeeeee !

\- Tu as perdu, Misaki.

\- Ta gueule, je... !

\- Depuis combien de temps tu n'as pas dormi et fait d'exercice ? Le coupa-t-il.

\- Hein ?

Un claquement de langue et une insulte après, il réitéra sa question.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ?!

\- Tu n'as pas de sanctuaire, si en plus tu n'as pas de force physique, tu ne vaux rien, Misaki.

\- Arrête de m'appeler par mon prénom ! Et tu vaux moins que moi !

\- C'est pour ça que je te bats, n'est-ce pas.

Le châtain serra les dents, ne pouvant répondre. Le singe n'avait pas tord. Il était faible, faible physiquement face à lui et sûrement plus faible qu'une petite fille de 10ans mentalement. Que pouvait-il donc faire ?

Le relâchement des muscles du prisonnier fit froncer les sourcils au bleu, Misaki abandonnait déjà ? En moins de quelques minutes ? C'était totalement improbable et pourtant ça avait l'air d'être le cas.

Il défit sa prise avant de se relever. Mettant une main dans la poche, l'autre sur son épée, il regarda son ancien meilleur ami toujours à terre, à la différence qu'il avait enterré sa tête dans ses bras.

Que pouvait-il faire pour cela ? Rien. Il fallait qu'il parte, mais à peine eut-il fait deux pas que la voix du rouge retentit, claquant clairement dans la froideur de la nuit.

\- T'étais passé où ?

La question fut posé brutalement, sans douceur ni pincette.

\- Je travaillais, simplement.

\- Menteur.

\- Non.

\- Pourquoi tu ne faisais plus de ronde, alors ?

\- Misaki m'aurait donc cherché... ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire non dissimulé, une joie non feinte et moqueuse.

Mais le plus petit ne répondit pas à sa provocation, il se contenta de se lever et d'aller chercher son skate, l'ignorant simplement avant de prendre le chemin de la sortie.

Ce dernier en avait vraiment marre. Sa vie n'avait plus aucun sens et pourtant, cet abruti était là, le même qu'avant, comme si tous les événements n'avaient eu aucun impact sur lui, il n'était pas humain ou quoi ?!

Il avait envie de lui hurler dessus, comme tout à l'heure mais à quoi bon ? Comme si son ancien coéquipier pourrait comprendre ses sentiments. Ce foutu associal n'était bon qu'à remplir des papiers, il ne valait même plus qu'il s'énerve à son sujet.

D'un pas las, il fit le chemin inverse, ignorant volontairement le brun qui ne dit rien mais qui le suivit du regard, il sentait ses yeux le fixer intensément mais il s'en foutait, il n'était plus à ça prés aujourd'hui.

Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'est qu'avant que les portes de l'ascenseur ne se referment, ce dernier se glisse également dans la cabine, le toisant de toute sa hauteur.

L'ascenseur se mit en route, mais pour descendre une cinquantaine d'étage, il fallait plusieurs minutes qui allaient s'avérer être longues pour Yata.

\- Pourquoi m'as-tu cherché ?

La demande le déstabilisa, il ne s'attendait absolument pas à ce que l'autre lui pose une question, mais qu'il lui envoi plutôt une pique.

\- Je ne t'ai pas cherché.

\- Alors comment peux-tu savoir si j'ai fait mes rondes ou non ?

Il se gratta l'arrière du crâne.

\- Je le sais, c'est tout.

\- Misaki-chan avait besoin de bras protecteur... ?

\- J'vais te tuer ! Lança-t-il alors qu'il bloquait l'autre contre le mur, le tenant par le col, ce qui n'entama en rien le sourire du déserteur.

\- La vérité seule peut blesser.

\- Va te faire voir, Saru'.

Il lâcha la veste du bleu et s'éloigna au fond de la cabine, fixant exprès le plafond. Le tintement des portes le firent sursauter. Il n'attendit même pas que ses dernières s'ouvrent complètement pour s'élançait hors de la cabine mais il fut happé par une main.

En l'espace de quelques secondes, sa tête rencontra un torse alors que sur sa tête, une main était posé contre son bonnet.

Il bugua quelques minutes avant de se rendre compte... Saru'... Lui faisait un câlin ? Non mais... Le singe le prenait dans ses bras...?! Depuis quand pouvait-il être doux ? Qu'elle était cette nouvelle chaleur... ?

Il se dégagea de la prise rapidement avant de tourner les talons en hurlant :

\- Mais t'es malade ?! C'est quoi ton problème, sale singe ! Je te tuerai la prochaine fois que j'te verrais ! Fou furieux !

Les portes de verres s'ouvrirent et il s'élança dehors, continuant de proférés toutes sortes d'insultes envers Fushimi tandis que ce dernier était encore dans le hall, pensif.

* * *

 **Valaaaaa... Bon, j'espère sincèrement quelques petites reviews pour m'aider à y voir plus clair, sérieusement, je sais pas trop ou je mets les pieds même si j'ai une vague idée de ce que je vais faire, je n'ai pas envie de me lancer dans un projet qui ne va pas plaire donc... Voilà.  
Merci de comprendre le ressentit de l'auteure :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Coucooooooooouuuuuuuu, c'est votre si merveilleuse Noyu' qui poste son nouveau chapitre avec une régularité époustouflante ! o/ (JOKE.)  
Ok, ok, ne m'en voulez pas de ne pas prévenir quand arrive les chapitres et de devoir chercher si vous les voulez mais... Beh c'est comme ça, j'y peux rien si l'inspiration vient au feeling moi ! Nan mais.  
Bonne lecture o/ (oui, la note de début était VRAIMENT inutile, mais j'aime bien gâcher quelques minutes de vie aux gens qui lise cela... :D)**

 **Réponse au review inconnu :  
** **FanDeSaru : _Merci o/ Ca fait plaisir d'avoir ta review pile au moment ou je me disais que je faisais des conneries, ça m'a bien remonté le moral et donner envie de continuer, j'espère que tu n'as pas trop attendu pour se nouveau chapitre étant donnée ma lenteur magnifique :D  
_** _ **Pour ce qui est des fautes, comme j'ai rajouté au 2nd chapitre, je n'ai pas de correctrice donc oui, les fautes y'en a même en me relisant (quand je me relis... Non, non, pas taper ! j'suis flemmarde... Comment ça c'est pas une raison ? Je milite ardemment pour que le flemme sois reconnu comme une réelle maladie, Madame ! Herm, je m'égare.) mais je vais faire des efforts également pour les phrases, c'est vrai que lorsqu'on écrit, on a pas forcément l'idée que certaines phrases sont incompréhensibles et quand on se relis soi-même on trouve ça normal, mais j'y veillerai tout de même :) que puis-je rajouter... mis à part encore Merci... ? Pas grand chose, je te laisse donc à ta lecture :)**_

* * *

Les portes de verres s'ouvrirent à nouveau, laissant passer Fushimi cette fois. Il était bel et bien resté plusieurs minutes dans l'ascenseur, ressassant son geste. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi il avait fait cela, il en avait juste ressentit l'envie dans l'instant. Il faut dire que Yata semblait si faible qu'il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher, véritablement. Quand le plus petit l'avait pris par le col, il avait remarqué que la poigne de l'autre n'était plus aussi forte, il avait vu lors de leur bagarre au sommet du building qu'il était plus maigre, moins rapide... Sérieusement, est-ce que le garçon pensait à manger ? Il était déjà plutôt de fin de base alors là, sans t-shirt, il devait vraiment ressembler à un squelette. Mais comment le savoir réellement alors qu'il portait toujours ses fichus habits beaucoup trop large ? Ce n'est pas à ses jambes qu'il aurait pu remarquer quoi que ce soit, même s'il se nourrissait moins bien, il continuait toujours autant à bouger donc il n'avait pas du trop perdre au niveau de ses muscles là.

Le brun se secoua la tête, il fallait vraiment qu'il cesse de penser à Misaki, ça n'allait pas du tout. Quoi que le rouge était son obsession depuis toujours... Comment aurait-il pu ne plus y penser mis à part en se plongeant dans le travail ? C'est ce qu'il avait fait d'ailleurs, pour ne plus songer. Yata avait raison quand il disait qu'il ne faisait plus ses rondes, mais il n'avait pas disparu non plus, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de partir du clan bleu comme il le voulait contrairement à ce que l'autre pouvait penser. Il avait simplement éviter les corvées de tour de rue en s'occupant de la totalité du système informatique des Bleus et de la paperasse de toute sa troupe. Ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à ses collègues, bien au contraire.

Il soupira largement avant de rejeter la tête en arrière, se stoppant dans sa marche. La pollution était trop importante pour voir quoi que ce soit, mais ça n'empêchait pas le ciel d'être coloré de diverses manières, alternant bleu, violet, jaune et rose. Ce n'était pas moche, ça pouvait même être agréable et les quelques points lumineux des avions passants donnaient une petite touche en plus à ce ciel pourtant si désagréable pour quelqu'un autre que citadin, mais Fushimi le détestait tout de même tout en l'appréciant infimement. Après tout, c'était le ciel de sa ville natale... Mais toutes ses couleurs mélangées lui rappelaient trop les clans et les problèmes.

Il claqua la langue et reposa les yeux sur terre, recommençant son chemin jusqu'au quartier général où il n'avait rien à faire pour les trois prochains jours normalement, Munakata Reisi l'ayant envoyé en congés sous prétexte qu'il travaillait trop, quelle connerie. Bon... Certes, il travaillait trop, mais c'était exactement ce qu'il recherchait, faire en sorte que son cerveau soit occupé tout le temps, pour ne plus se laisser hanter par des pensées parasites et ça, même le Roi Bleu arrivait à lui interdire d'une certaine manière.

Il n'était pas dupe, il savait très bien que son chef avait compris qu'il voulait juste oublier l'incident, pour faire le deuil de Mikoto même s'il n'aimait pas ce dernier de son vivant ainsi que de sa mort, après tout c'était à cause de lui qu'il avait perdu Misaki mais ça n'en restait pas moins l'homme qui l'avait sorti de la rue, en parti.

Il dépassa le portail du Q.G et trouva la salle de travail en moins de quelques minutes. Il fallait absolument qu'il s'occupe l'esprit, même avec de la paperasse inutile.

\- Fushimi.

« merde. » fut la seule chose qui lui vint en tête quand il entendit la voix de son Roi résonnait dans le couloir.

\- Oui, Chef ?

\- Que fais-tu ici ? Je croyais t'avoir pourtant donner des jours de repos.

\- Je n'en ai pas besoin et je n'ai rien à faire chez moi, j'ai jugé plus rentable de revenir et de m'occuper utilement.

Le sourire de Munakata ne lui plût pas dés l'instant ou il le vit, et encore moins quend il entendit ce qui suivit.

\- Eh bien, eh bien... Je ne peux décemment pas laisser un de mes meilleurs éléments se ruiner la santé comme cela, ce n'est pas pour rien que je t'ai donné quelques jours de congés. Passe les à dormir si tu n'es pas content mais tu les prendras, que tu le veuille ou non. Maintenant, retourne chez toi et sache, si ça peut t'empêcher de revenir que si je te revois ici avant que les trois jours ne soient écoulés, je ferais en sorte que tu sois sorti de nos rangs pendant une durée indéterminée.

\- Tu... ! Herm... Je ne pense pas qu'il soit nécessaire dans arriver à de tels extrémités, Chef. Je veux juste travailler.

\- Tu le feras. Dans trois jours, quand ta période de repos se sera terminée.

Le singe ne répliqua pas, serrant simplement les dents et les poings avant de faire demi-tour et de ressortir de la bâtisse, non sans faire un trou dans un mur en passant, tant pis si la facture devait être prise sur son salaire.

Une bourrasque le frappa en plein visage alors qu'il relevait la tête. Regardant les alentours, il ne savait plus trop où il avait atterri. Dans un parc, certes. Sûrement celui en plein milieu du centre ville. Il avait marché tellement machinalement qu'il ne savait même pas combien de temps ça lui avait pris.

Un coup d'œil à son portable lui apprit que le jour ne devrait pas tarder à se lever.

Il s'assit sur un banc proche, laissant ses bras le long du dossier et la tête en arrière. Les branches d'arbres au dessus de lui bloquaient une partie du ciel, mais ce n'était pas plus mal, de toute manière il n'avait aucune envie de voir ces foutus couleurs. Elles lui avaient brûler les yeux par leur éclat nouveau, tout comme toutes les choses qu'il avait découverte l'avait réduit en cendre et voilà ce qu'il en résultait... Un fou obsessif, dérangé sur les sentiments.

Il en avait marre, il ne comprenait rien, plus rien. De toute manière, il n'avait jamais rien comprit quand il s'agissait de relation humaine, c'était beaucoup trop compliqué pour lui, même ses propres sentiments semblaient lui faire des pieds de nez quand ils voulaient et toujours dans les meilleurs moments.

Il avait beau être reconnu pour sa capacité à extraire les informations, il ne savait pas du tout de quelle manière les approcher quand il s'agissait de relation, cela expliquant sûrement le fait qu'il se faisait désormais détester par son plus proche ami, et qu'il ne comprenait absolument rien à ce dernier, à ses agissements et à ses réactions tout comme les siennes lui devenaient étrangères. Sérieusement, pourquoi l'avait-il prit dans ses bras ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Son corps avait agit instinctivement, sans qu'il y pense. _C'était nouveau ça..._

Mais pourquoi le prendre dans ses bras...?! Il voulait le protéger... Oui, c'était pour ça qu'il l'avait prit dans ses bras mais alors pourquoi le plus petit l'avait repoussée si violemment ? Fushimi se savait nul pour dire les choses, alors le langage du corps devrait être plus simple à comprendre, non ?

Apparemment non.

Il soupira à nouveau, il réfléchissait vraiment sur des choses inutiles, de toute manière, les sentiments n'existaient que pour blesser, il aurait été beaucoup mieux sans ses choses futiles à son goût.

Sans qu'il ne s'en rende réellement compte, ses yeux commencèrent à se fermer naturellement et c'est en maudissant l'Homme qu'il s'endormit à l'aurore, dans un parc vide et froid.

Quand à Yata, au même moment, il se tournait une énième fois dans son lit qu'il trouvait bien vide et froid en cet automne.

Il avait été impossible de trouver le sommeil à notre jeune châtain depuis qu'il était sorti du building. Les plus terre à terre auraient dis qu'il avait probablement dormi plus de six heures pendant sa sieste, mais Misaki savait très bien que cela n'avait rien à voir avec sa sieste. Le problème qui hantait ses pensées et l'empêchait de trouver le sommeil avait même un nom : Fushimi Saruhiko, ce -connard- de singe. Mais qu'elle mouche l'avait piqué pour qu'il le prenne dans ses bras, cet enfoiré ?! _C'était nouveau ça_ , comme lubie !

Voilà ce que ressassait le plus petit depuis maintenant plus de trois heures, roulé dans son lit. Il soupira finalement. Une douche, froide de préférence lui remettrait les idées en place et l'aiderait à se maintenir en forme. S'il n'avait rien à faire, la meilleure des choses serait au moins de se balader comme à son habitude et d'empêcher les délits sur le territoire. De toute manière, il ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre, si... Il faudrait qu'il essaye de trouver un petit boulot, l'argent commençait à manquer... Bah, ça ne l'inquiétait pas tant que ça, après tout il connaissait pas mal de monde alors se faire embaucher ne serait pas un souci pour lui.

Il se traîna jusqu'à la douche, en ayant la bonne résolution d'arrêter de ne rien faire de ses journées et en faisant bien attention de ne pas repenser au singe qui avait hanté ses pensées jusqu'au matin.

Singe qui fut trouvé deux heures après cette endormi par Akiyama et Fuse, étonnés de voir leur collègue (pour ne pas dire ami) ainsi.

\- Il n'était pas sensée prendre du repos... ? Demanda celui au cheveux grisâtre.

\- Techniquement... Il en prend là, vu qu'il dort.

\- Trés drôle, Daiki. On fait quoi, on le réveil ?

\- Laisse moi d'abord le prendre en photo, ensuite on le ramène chez lui. Répondit simplement celui son compagnon tout en sortant son téléphone.

Le cliché prit, ils secouèrent doucement leur presque-supérieur pour le faire émerger. C'était assez étrange de voir un Fushimi se réveillait, eux qui avait toujours l'habitude de le voir totalement réveillé, les yeux grands ouverts. Qu'elle surprise que monsieur soit un minimum râleur au réveil.

Aprés une insulte murmuré envers les deux idiots qui l'avaient sorti de son sommeil, il se massa lentement le cou et les bras pour se réveiller. Bon Dieu que ses muscles et ses articulations lui faisait mal. Comme sa tête d'aillers, il avait une sacré migraine...

Il claqua sa langue contre son palais tout en se frottant les tempes, fusillant du regard les deux garçons qu'il avait envie d'insulter de tous les noms, mais il se retint.

\- Pourquoi m'avez-vous réveillé ?

\- Eh bien... Surement parce que dormir sur un banc en plein automne n'est pas recommandé.

Fuse et sa logique à la con l'énervait souvent au plus au point, il le savait très bien ça c'était pas pour autant qu'il allait faire chier les gens qui dormait dehors !

\- Eh puis, on s'inquiète pour toi, qu'est-ce que tu faisais à dormir dehors, ça ne te ressemble pas d'être aussi négligeant. Rajouta Akiyama. Tu ne veux pas que l'on t'accompagne chez toi ?

\- Non, ça ira très bien.

Le plus gradé se leva et s'en alla sans un mot de plus, laissant ses deux comparses dans l'incompréhension la plus totale. Qu'est-ce que les gens pouvait lui faire chier.

Il sortit du parc après une bonne demi-heure de marche. Il ne se sentait pas bien du tout, les heures supplémentaires qu'il enchaînait depuis plus de 9 mois commençaient réellement à se faire sentir. Ses yeux le piquait et il avait l'impression qu'on lui étreignait le cerveau exprès pour le faire exploser.

Il se stoppa à la grille d'entrée qui menait à la grande rue, le regard brouillé, il s'accrocha au mur de fer avant de s'y laissé glissé. Il devait avoir pris froid, c'était bien sa veine.

Le bruit familier de deux roues lui firent rouvrir les yeux. Tient, quand est-ce qu'il les avait fermé ? Se demanda-t-il tout en découvrant son pire ennemi juste en face. Si Yata voulait se venger d'hier soir, il n'aurait aucun problème pour l'abattre maintenant.

\- Eh bien, Saru', t'as l'air dans un mauvais état.

La phrase lancé tira un sourire au dénommé avant qu'il ne réponde.

\- J'ai toujours l'air mieux que toi depuis ses dix derniers mois.

La baffe qu'il se prit le fit vaciller tellement fort qu'il dût poser une main au sol malgré le fait qu'il était déjà assis. D'un côté, il l'avait cherché celle-là, il savait très bien dans quel état se mettait Misaki quand on lui rappelait cet événement.

Par contre il ne pensait pas que ce dernier le soulèverait et l'emmènerait avec lui.

\- Misaki~...

\- Ta gueule, le singe.

\- Je croyais que tu me détestais.

\- Je te déteste.

\- Pourtant, tu m'aide, là. On aide pas les gens qu'on déteste.

Fushimi faisait peut-être de la fièvre, voir certainement vu qu'il avait froid mais il savait très bien que lorsqu'on détestait quelqu'un, on ne l'aidait pas.

\- Ta gueule, ou je te laisse te d'emmerder.

\- Je ne t'ai jamais rien demandé.

\- Putain, t'es chiant le singe, tu peux pas te la fermer pour une fois ?!

Le soudain revirement de Misaki le laissa pantois, pourquoi le châtain l'aidait si ça semblait lui faire chier et qu'il le détestait ? Sérieusement il n'y comprenait rien du tout. En plus son crâne lui faisait un mal de chien et ses pensées lui semblaient de plus en plus confuses, c'était une véritable horreur pour lui de ne pas pouvoir utiliser son corps au maximum de ses capacités.

Le chemin jusqu'à l'appartement de Yata fut long et pénible pour ce dernier, contrairement à Fushimi qui n'avait absolument pas le trajet, il fallait dire qu'il avait perdu connaissance à plusieurs reprises, laissant le plus petit porter tout son poids et c'était loin d'être simple si vous vouliez son avis. Il avait peut-être réellement perdu en masse s'en sans être aperçu.

Et tandis qu'il se faisait une note mentale pour reprendre la musculation, il ouvrit difficilement la porte de son appartement ou il traîna le singe jusqu'à son lit qui était le plus proche de l'entrée.

Il le jeta sans ménagement sur le lit avant d'aller chercher une serviette et de l'eau froide. Il entendit le brun grognait mais rien de bien alarmant.

Il revint avec les affaires. Le Bleu s'était retournée pour se mettre sur le dos. Il l'installa plus confortablement et lui posa la serviette mouillée sur le front, espèrant faire baisser sa fièvre par la même occasion.

\- Misa... J'ai froid.

\- Écorche pas mon prénom, foutu singe.

\- J'veux une couverture.

\- T'en as déjà une, et j't'en donnerai pas d'autres, maintenant pionce.

Même malade, Fushimi claqua la langue pour montrer son mécontentement. Yata voulait l'aider ou pas ? Il voulait juste avoir un peu plus chaud. À cette pensée, un sourire naquis sur les lèvres.

\- Tu ne veux pas me tenir chaud, Misaki... ?

Le coup qu'il se prit sur la tête lui fit regretter amèrement ses paroles.

\- Redis des conneries comme ça et je te jette dehors, foutu Singe !

Le foutu singe gémit de douleur suite à la tape qu'il s'était prise. Son crâne le lançait encore plus maintenant, Misaki n'était qu'un abruti. Il proféra quelques insultes à son encontre sans vraiment s'en rendre compte et s'endormit comme cela.

* * *

 **Vala finiiiiiiiiiiii o/**  
 **J'vous nem, à la prochaine qui sera... Oh bah surement dans plus d'une semaine, me connaissant... Sauf si quelque chose se passe dans mon cerveau déjanté, mais je commence tellement de truc que ça m'étonnerai que j'ai le temps avec celle-ci... Quoi que... Bon, je verrais cela, j'suis pas totalement décidé de toute manière...**  
 **Aller, salut ! o/**


	4. Chapter 4

**Nouveau chapitre, mes petits sushis ! o/ Finalement, vous aurez dû attendre moins que prévu, si vous aviez prévu quelque chose du moins :') Finalement, mon mauvais rhume n'aura pas été une si mauvaise chose ! (Non, ce n'est pas à cause de ma promenade, Story Of A Rabbit que j'ai choppé ça...)  
** **Je ne sais pas si le chapitre est si bien que ça, personnellement je ne trouve pas, j'ai l'impression de l'avoir un peu bâclé... En plus, je le trouve relativement court, peut-être même un peu trop mais bon... Tant pis, je ferais mieux au prochain ! XD**

 **Pour les fautes, comme toujours, elles sont là contre mon gré donc n'hésitez pas à les taper !**

 **Bref, bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

Yata soupira en s'asseyant dans son sofa, relâchant tous ses muscles par la même occasion, il balança sa tête en arrière. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de ramasser Saruhiko et de le ramener chez lui ? En plus, il fallait l'avouer mais le Singe pesait beaucoup plus lourd que ce qu'il en avait l'air ! Ou alors n'avait-il plus du tout de muscle ? D'accord, il avait arrêté de bouger pendant un moment, les bagarres n'étant plus vraiment ses activités principales mais il n'était pas non plus resté assis comme un légume dans son fauteuil pendant ses dix derniers mois...

Il se releva et retira son t-shirt qu'il jeta négligemment sur le canapé avant de s'avancer vers un coin de la pièce où un miroir plein pied était posé.

Le skateur n'avait jamais été très musclé, son physique plutôt fin lui avait souvent valu des remarques de la part de Mikoto qui le comparait parfois à une fille avec sa taille fine et ses hanches plus larges mais... Merde, il avait souvenir qu'on voyait parfaitement ses six abdos ainsi que ses pectoraux... Ses bas avaient également perdu, les biceps se fondaient totalement dans sa peau. En bref, ses muscles n'étaient plus aussi visibles qu'avant... Mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'ils avaient disparut ! Se dit-il.

Il arrivait à faire une centaine de curl biceps sans ressentir la moindre gêne dans ses souvenirs, alors même s'il n'avait pas touché à ses haltères depuis la mort de Tatara, il ne devrait pas y avoir de soucis, non ? Il tourna la tête pour apercevoir ses barres de fer prostrées prés de la télé, avec un peu de poussière dessus. Il fronça les sourcils en remarquant ce détail. Sérieusement, il se laissait pas autant aller que ça, si... ?

Un claquement de langue plus tard, il les avait en main et commençait son geste répétitif. Une vingtaine de fois plus tard, il remarqua que son biceps commençait sérieusement à le lancer. Par fierté, il se força à finir sa série de cinquante malgré l'impression d'avoir des bras aussi raides que des bâtons.

Rageusement, il frappa contre le mur le plus proche avant de remettre son sweet, il ne s'était pas regardé dans une glace depuis une dizaine de mois et il n'allait pas le refaire avant autant de temps vu ce qu'il venait de découvrir.

Il retourna dans sa chambre, changea le gant de toilette qui était tombé à côté de la tête du singe, ce dernier ayant dû bouger dans son sommeil, ce qui donna une nouvelle raison à Misaki de râler. Il mis un verre d'eau avec un cachet sur la table de chevet et ressortit de chez lui, son skate sous le pied.

Le vent frais lui fit du bien, après, tout l'automne était bien entamer et ils allaient bientôt rentrer en hiver. Le réveillant un peu plus, il se souvint qu'il avait laissé Anna et Rikio seuls dans le bar. Il y retourna rapidement pour vérifier que les deux autres allaient toujours bien.

Il entra dans le Q.G sans vraiment faire preuve de délicatesse envers la porte en bois, faisant tinter la clochette. Anna était assise au bar, sur l'un des grands tabourets, elle ne se retourna même pas quand il entra et Kamamoto lui fit juste une signe de tête avec un regard désolé.

\- T'as eu des nouvelles des autres ? Demanda le châtain de but en blanc.

\- Pas tellement, on est resté quelques jours chez Eric

\- Vous y retournerez ?

\- Sûrement oui, mais nous allons naviguer chez d'autres membres.

\- Hum...

\- Yata...

\- Qu'y-a-t-il, Anna ? Demanda le susnommé, intrigué que la petite lui parle.

\- Tu ne veux pas venir avec nous ?

La question le laissa perplexe sur le coup, mais comme à son habitude, il y répondit sans vraiment réfléchir.

\- Non, pourquoi tu veux que je vienne ?

\- Je n'aime pas te savoir seul, je te sens triste.

\- Anna, je suis assez grand pour m'occuper de moi-même.

Le ton qu'il employa ne fut pas aussi assuré qu'il l'aurait voulu, mais il ne pouvait pas perdre la face contre la princesse d'Homra.

\- Apparemment pas autant que tu ne le crois.

La réplique tranchante de la plus jeune le surprit, ça ne l'empêcha pas de répondre du tac-o-tac.

\- Anna, on affronte tous nos douleurs comme on le peut, laisse moi affronter la mienne à ma manière, qu'elle te plaise ou non.

Il se prépara à sortir alors que Kamamoto se levait pour l'arrêter tout en lançant :

\- Tu n'affronte pas ta douleur, Yata, tu la fuis en vivant dans le passé !

Malheureusement, le tintement de la clochette fut sa seule réponse et un soupir inaudible passa la barrière de ses lèvres et une moue résignait déforma celle de la fillette.

Le bruit des roulettes sur le bitume commença à le calmer au bout d'une bonne demi-heure alors qu'il continuait de ruminer. Depuis quand Anna le sermonnait ?! _C'était nouveau ça_ aussi ! Ou alors il n'avait simplement pas vu la plus jeune grandir aussi rapidement. D'un côté les horreurs de la vie aide à prendre en maturité. « Normalement » rajouta une petite voix dans sa tête qu'il envoya boulet dès le moment où elle prononça ce mot. Depuis quand sa propre conscience le contredisait ?! Non, mais il était au courant maintenant qu'il avait fait que des conneries ces derniers mois, pourquoi tout le monde lui rappelait ?! Les choses dîtes une fois suffisaient, pas la peine de les ressasser quinze mille fois, merde.

Il en devenait même vulgaire... S'il voulait se fo-...

\- Yata Misaki... N'est-ce pas ?

\- Hein... ?

Il s'arrêta nettement à l'annonce de son nom et prénom complet, se retournant pour voir le Roi Bleu ainsi que la femme sans cœur sortir d'un -immense- bâtiment. Bâtiment qu'il reconnu comme l'un des points centraux du gouvernement.

Il se retourna pour leur faire totalement face, prenant son skate en main il les toisa d'un regard méfiant.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

\- Que fais-tu ici ? Ce périmètre est sous la direction du Scpeter 4. Demanda la jeune femme platement.

\- Je me balade comme ma liberté m'en laisse le droit, femme.

\- Femme ? Tu m'as l'air bien prétentieux.

\- Allons, allons. Évitons de faire des émules en pleine journée, Awashima-kun.

\- Excusez-moi, chef.

\- Ce n'est rien. Yata Misaki, nous avons à faire.

Il le laissait partir comme cela ? Et ils ne posaient pas la moindre question à propos du Singe ? D'après ce qu'il savait, il était encore chez lui et malade, non ?

\- Hem... Pour Saruhiko...

\- Fushimi-kun est en repos pour les deux prochains jours, tu le trouveras probablement chez lui.

\- C'est pas comme si je le cherchais !

\- Pourquoi parlez de lui, alors ?

Qu'est-ce que le Roi Bleu pouvait être chiant à le prendre au dépourvu et poser des questions stupides.

\- Il... 'fin... Rah, rien, ça vous regarde pas !

\- Tu es stupide ou quoi ? Lança froidement la blonde.

\- Tu veux te battre ?!

Le regard totalement désintéressé de la jeune femme lui répondit que non, elle n'avait pas envie de se battre et le trouvait plus qu'idiot en cet instant.

Il reprit rapidement sa planche et s'en alla du plus vite qu'il pût. S'éloigner de ces personnes étaient le mieux à faire.

Awashima resta perplexe face au comportement du rouquin, contrairement à Munakata qui n'affichait qu'un air las. Il reprit sa marche jusqu'au véhicule où elle lui ouvrit la porte et ils s'y engouffrèrent l'un à la suite de l'autre.

Il se cala confortablement dans un siège en cuir, la vitre à sa gauche, il put voir le paysage se mettre en mouvement tandis qu'il passait devant le jeune d'Homra.

Il se fit la réflexion que le plus petit semblait plus frêle qu'avant et que la perte du Roi Rouge avait du grandement l'affecter, lui comme le reste du clan. Suoh laissait un vide énorme, lui en même en faisant les frais. Il avait été proche du roi rouge, en sa seule compagnie Mikoto s'était révélé calme, taquin comme à son habitude mais séducteur et joueur. Facettes qui l'avait surpris au début mais qu'il avait finit par trouver plus qu'agréable dans certains cas. Il eut un sourire amer à cette pensée, le roi rouge l'avait vraiment entraîner dans un monde de débauche. Monde qui lui manquait de temps à autre, il devait l'avouer mais il s'en remettait, tout comme le fait que c'est lui qu'il l'avait tué de ses propres mains, même si cet idiot l'y avait contraint plus qu'autre chose, le résultat final était le même : c'était lui l'assassin du Rouge.

Il fronça les sourcils et serra les lèvres. Il n'avait rien pu faire pour sauver Suoh, bien qu'il n'aimait pas l'autre, il était loin de le détester au contraire et le fait de se savoir inutile pour ce genre de chose briser facilement le moral pour celui qui n'était pas fort.

Alors oui, il avait tenté de raisonner l'idiot rouge, mais ça n'avait pas marché. Il avait entendu les remerciements de ses troupes pour avoir empêché une catastrophe majeur de se produire mais il aurait également put l'éviter s'il avait sû employé les bons mots, il aurait même pu forcer Mikoto à se retirer s'il l'avait vraiment voulu mais voilà... Ce n'était pas le cas, il l'avait laissé faire à sa guise, comme ça avait toujours été le cas. Le Bleu était incapable d'imposer réellement sa vision au Rouge, par contre l'inverse était vrai. Suoh avait fait ce qu'il voulait de lui, comme bon lui semblait et Reisi c'était vu impuissant face à ce dernier. Dès qu'il était là, le chef du Scepter 4 était désarmé et se faisait happer dans un tourbillon brûlant, à l'image de son propriétaire. Ils finissaient souvent en mauvais état d'ailleurs. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où son bras droit l'avait trouvé, endormi sur ses papiers en plein après-midi alors qu'il finissait juste sa nuit mouvementé par cet imbécile, en pleine semaine. Il était rare que Suoh lui impose des sorties, mais c'était déjà arrivé et pour être sûre que Munakata le suive et bien... Il le kidnappait presque.

Le souvenir d'une de ces nuits lui revint en mémoire et il se retint de rire, le roi Rouge avait attendu prés de chez lui et alors qu'il allait arriver à son chez-lui, le chef d'Homra l'avait tiré dans une ruelle et en quelques battements de cils, il s'était retrouvé dans un bar-boîte, un verre à la main -verre qui contenait une substance dont il ignorait l'existence jusqu'à ce jour- avec une musique à vous exploser les tympans. Il n'avait même pas pu se changer et il avait espérer une bonne partie de la nuit ne croiser personne qu'il connaissait, cela étant beaucoup trop gênant. La partie restante, il avait espérer pouvoir reprendre ses fonctions sans que ses équipes ne voient ses courbatures.

\- Chef, pourquoi riez-vous ?

\- Un souvenir.

Souvenir qu'il ne qualifia pas exprès. Il n'était ni bon, ni mauvais. C'était le genre de souvenir qui pouvait rendre nostalgique comme mélancolique selon les situations. Aujourd'hui, il n'eut pas vraiment le temps d'y songer que la voix de son bras droit retentit à nouveau pour lui affirmer leur arriver à bon port.

Il s'extirpa facilement du véhicule et se dirigea vers son bureau, sous l'explication de son emploi du temps. Pendant qu'il écoutait à moitié Seiri, une question lui vint en tête : « Pourquoi l'avant garde d'Homra parlait-elle de Fushimi si ce n'était pas pour le chercher ? »

Au même instant, Yata éternua alors qu'il fermait la porte de son appartement. C'est en espérant ne pas avoir chopper la maladie du Singe qu'il entra dans sa chambre pour voir ce dernier toujours endormi, la serviette toujours sur son front et le verre tout comme les cachets au même endroit.

Alors cet enfoiré de Singe ne s'était pas réveillé depuis qu'il était parti ? Il ne savait pas si c'était vraiment une bonne ou une mauvaise chose, mais partant du principe qu'il ne lui faisait pas chier en dormant, il soupira de contentement. Il changea toute de même le gant de son pire ami, remettant de l'eau fraîche dans son verre par la même occasion.

Son ventre se manifesta à ce moment précis, un coup d'œil à sa montre lui indiqua quatorze heures passés.

Il n'avait pourtant pas l'impression d'avoir autant traîné dehors... Son horloge interne c'était totalement déréglée.

N'ayant pas le courage de se faire à manger, il décida de commander et c'est sous cette résolution qu'il sortit de la pièce, sous l'œil à demi-clos de Fushimi.

* * *

 **Je sais que vous me haïssez hein... Je le sais... MWAHAHAHAHA  
** **MODE SADIQUE ON : Mais que pense donc notre petit Singe adoré hein ? Que va-t-il faire ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir taquiné Yata ? MAIS QUE CE PASSE-T-IL DANS SA TÊTE ?!  
** **En vrai, je ne le sais pas moi-même... Mais je vais trouvé hein ! Enfin j'espère... :') # _Pro'DeL'impro_ '...**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, que ce soit des remarques constructives ou pour me dires dans quel sens vous pensez que l'histoire va aller, ça peut toujours m'influencer, qui sait ? ;)**

 **Cia ! o/**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yahoooooooooooooooooou ! O/ C'est moooooooooiiiiii je suis de retoooooooooooour ! O/**

 **Bon alors, nouveau chapitre ! Que je trouve pas très utile mais je ne me voyais pas faire sans puisque c'est THE changement dans l'attitude de Yata. D'un côté ce chapitre me déprime quelque peu et... Je sais pas, je ne me sens pas à l'aise ou autre en l'écrivant, m'enfin, je ne vais pas m'attarder la dessus ici.**

 **Bref, pour une fois j'ai pas grand chose à dire si ce n'est le blabla habituel : J'ai pas de correctrice donc sorry pour les fautes et... BONNE LECTUREEEEEEEUUUUH o/**

* * *

Deux mois.

Cela faisait deux -putain- de mois qu'il avait été Saruhiko et que cet abruti avait disparu sans laissé de trace pendant la nuit de son dernier jour de vacances. Rien. Il n'avait rien eu, que ce soit comme nouvelle pour lui signifiait que le brun allait bien, ou encore un petit mot le remerciant ou un message, non. Rien.

Et qu'est-ce qui avait changé en deux mois ? Rien non plus. Yata était toujours las, ennuyé de vivre, rien ne l'attirait et personne ne venait plus ou moins qu'avant dans le bar. Kamamoto et Anna divaguaient toujours entre les appartements des membres et Kusanagi n'était pas réapparut, il était peut-être vraiment mort au finale...

De toute mani-

\- Ya... Yata-san ! On a un problème !

Quel abruti venait le faire chier alors qu'il se reposait tranquillement et qu'il était même presque paisible aujourd'hui ?

\- Gueule pas si fort. Tu sais bien que Kusanagi-san veut qu'on se tienne tranquille dans son bar... Amèrement il continua sa réplique : Et il est où, Kusanagi-san ? Il s'est cassé en abandonnant son précieux bar.

Quand il vit que personne ne lui répondit, il daigna se retournait pour faire face à Kamamoto, face contre sol.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que t'as ?!

\- Secoue-toi un peu, Yata-san ! C'est la merde, Anna a été enlevé ?!

Ok. Ils étaient vraiment foutu, mais avant tout, il ne valait mieux pas laissé le blond au sol, il sauta d'un bond du canapé et l'installa sur un siège rapidement, jetant un coup d'oeil à sa blessure, par chance, elle n'était aps si profonde que ça, ils reprirent alors la conversation.

\- Alors, elle est partie où avec Anna, cette tapette ?

\- Le chien noir lui court après... Mais j'ai pas de nouvelle.

Bah c'était pratique ça tient ! Puis comment pourraient-ils avoir les nouvelles de ce foutu chien puisqu'ils n'avaient même pas son numéro... Comment pourraient-ils faire ? La voix de Kamamoto le sortit de sa pensée.

\- Yata-san... Et si on demandait à Fushimi ? Peut-être qu'il sait quelque chose, après tout, il a accès aux informations des bleus !

Demander à ce singe ?! De l'aide ?! Bah bien sûr, ce foutu con qui ne l'avait même pas remercier pour son aide ! Ah... Mais oui, il l'avait aidé la dernière fois, puis c'était pour Anna, non... Il n'avait rien à perdre de toute manière que quelques secondes et un peu de son sang-froid avec l'énergumène.

Le châtain se leva sous cette pensée avant de s'installer dehors, dans un renfoncement entre deux plantes pour ne pas gêner et être gêner.

C'est les doigts presque tremblants qu'il appuya sur sa montre. Étonnamment il n'y eut besoin que de deux sonnerie pour qu'il décroche.

\- Dis moi qui t'es, t'es pas dans mon journal d'appel alors... A qui ai-je affaire ?

\- Sale singe ! Tu veux qu'on se fight ?!

\- Une bagarre ? Ce ne serait pas amusant. T'es pas sous la protection d'un Sanctum, ça reviendrait à te martyriser.

\- La force de Mikoto est toujours en moi ! On se bat quand tu veux !

La voix de Misaki avait légérement tremblait avant de répondre, et ce qu'il avait répondu était une énorme connerie si vous vouliez savoir vu que le sujet abordé était le meilleur qui soit pour agacé Fushimi, qui ne se gêna pas pour amener le brun sur un sujet blessant.

\- Non merci, ça ne m'intéresse pas. Mais si t'insiste vraiment, je te conseille de changer de clan.

\- Je suis pas comme toi ! Homra est mon seul clan !

Fushimi ne put empêcher un rire moqueur de traverser ses lèvres avant de rajoutait une couche :

\- Ce même Homra qui s'éparpille et part en couille ! Il prit une courte pause avant de rajouter lentement et amèrement : C'est ce qui arrive quand on compte sur ses compagnons.

Yata n'eut rien à répondre, de toute manière, il ne savait pas quoi répondre à cela. Ce crétin de singe n'avait pas tord, son clan partait dans tous les sens et lui-même était perdu... Mais... Il ne voulait pas se préoccuper de ça maintenant.

\- Écoute-moi, Saruhiko. Anna a été enlevé... D'aprés Kamamoto, c'est l'oeuvre d'un certain Mishakuji du clan vert ! Mais on sait pas où il l'a emmenée, vous avez des infos ? Si vous savez quoi que ce soit...

Il y eut une courte pause, entre-coupée d'une respiration hésitante avant que soit rajouté un : « Je t'en prie ! Dis-le moi ! »

\- Je suis pas ton informateur.

Le châtain ne venait lui parler que quand il avait besoin de lui, c'était d'un chiant.

\- Tu crois que ça me fait plaisir de te demander ? Ça me donne m'énerve aussi ! Mais Mikoto-san, Totsuka-san et même Kusanagi-san sont partis ! Je savais pas vers qui d'autres me tourner... Pour moi, il n'y a plus que toi ! Et... Tu l'apprécies aussi, Anna, non ?!

Le Bleu détourna le regard de son téléphone, ne sachant pas quoi pensait des paroles de son meilleur ennemi, il coupa le contact.

De l'autre côté du fil, Yata avait envie de tout casser. Il rentra à nouveau dans le bar en empêchant ses pulsions de meurtre mais sans se retenir de crier sa haine envers celui qui avait partagé une grande partie de sa vie.

Et alors qu'il cherchait une pseudo-arme, la réception d'un mms avec une carte le calma instantanément. Il se détendit et même un sourire éclaira son visage. Sérieusement, cet idiot avait le don de l'emmerder au plus haut point, mais il pouvait toujours compté sur lui. Sans vraiment qu'il n'y prenne garde, cette pensée lui réchauffa le cœur et il se sentit beaucoup plus léger en prenant son skate pour se rendre à l'endroit voulu.

Pendant ce temps, peu après avoir envoyait la carte, Fushimi se dirigea vivement vers le bureau de son chef, faire un rapport et éviter un problème dans les puissances du moment.

Il y entra, -non sans toquer- et mit rapidement le roi au courant de ses dernières trouvailles, espérant par la même occasion pouvoir se rendre sur les lieux rapidement et éviter que le crétin d'avant-garde ne fasse trop de connerie, malheureusement, il avait oublié que Munakata était du genre absurde quand il s'y mettait.

\- … En particulier cet homme masqué...

\- Un ninja. Très intéressant.

\- Ce membre masqué utilise la capacité de modification et comme vous le voyez, il traverse les murs. Au final, la sécurité de la tour Mihashira était totalement inutile.

\- C'est un ninja qui passe à travers les murs.

\- Ce membre masqué...

\- Ce ninja !

Fushimi se racla la gorge, qu'est-ce que son supérieur pouvait être pénible avec ses idées farfelues parfois !

\- Ce membre maqué est probablement, comme Mishakuji, un homme hautement qualifié.

\- Non, c'est du ninjutsu... !

\- Dans tous les cas... Il est problématique.

Reisi ne put s'empêcher de laisser une moue légèrement surprise. Depuis quand Fushimi le reprenait-il et ne le laissait plus dire ce qu'il voulait ? Qu'est-ce que les envies et conneries de Suoh -qui étaient sans prises de tête- lui manquaient...

\- C'est une membre des rouges. Kushina Anna. La raison de son enlèvement est encore flou, mais... Elle n'est sûrement pas bonne.

\- Kushina Anna... Le souvenir de Suoh...

C'était étonnant comme le fait de penser à l'ancien roi Rouge et le fait que le hasard faisait en sorte en sorte de ramener ces souvenirs sur le tapis.

\- Quelque chose comme cela...

\- Je vois... J'ai maintenant une idée des intentions de l'ennemi. Il semblerait que nous n'ayons pas d'autre choix que d'agir. Où en est la coordination avec les autres agences ?

\- Elle est terminée.

\- Tant mieux, il est tant d'y aller.

Enfin, ce dit Fushimi, c'est que le rapport avait pris dix minutes de plus que prévu et connaissant Yata, il n'allait pas tardé à arriver au building, il n'aurait pas le temps de calmer le jeune fou.

Et alors qu'il errait dans ses pensées, tournée vers la source de ses malheurs -quoi qu'on sait pertinemment que la personne en question était aussi la origine de son bonheur- son roi le coupa.

\- Au fait, qui t'a demandé de l'aide ?

Quelle question con quand on savait qu'un des membres rouges avait été enlevé. Munakata était débile ou s'attendait-il vraiment à ce qu'il réponde ?

\- Je suis obligé de vous répondre ?

\- Pas du tout, j'ai confiance en ton travail.

Reisi eut un sourire juste après ses dires, il savait bien qui lui avait demandé et que Fushimi ne réponde pas vraiment à sa question ne l'étonna pas non plus, il fallait dire que pour connaître les pensées et sentiments du brun c'était assez difficile mais contradictoirement, il était simple de deviner ce qu'il ressentait pour son soit-disant ennemi. Même si l'ennemi en question était beaucoup trop aveugle pour voir quoi que ce soit.

* * *

Ils arrivèrent tout deux à la tour une vingtaine de minute plus tard alors que des combats faisaient déjà rage.

Fushimi claqua la langue, il était trop tard pour rentrer et il n'aura pas le droit d'aller jeter un œil même s'il le demandait à son chef. Par contre, il pouvait prendre le contrôle des caméras de surveillance sans problème.

Il entra dans le fourgon, dégageant les sous-fifre de ce dernier par la même occasion et fit son affaire.

Il arriva enfin à la pièce centrale, ou reposer la table de Dresde avec Kushina dans une cage, Misaki entrain de combattre et...

\- Izumo ?!

\- Que ce passe-t-il, Fushimi-kun ?

\- Rien du tout, chef.

Il pensait pourtant que Kusanagi était parti, après tout avec les recherches qu'il avait mené, il savait que ce dernier n'était plus au Japon -et avait comprit par la même occasion pourquoi Yata se sentait trahis- alors qu'est-ce que le Barman foutait là ? Dommage, il n'avait pas le son.

Il sortit dehors au moment même ou une lumière rouge vive et probablement brûlante explosa les fenêtres de l'immeuble. Elle se terra un peu avant de s'élancer vers le ciel et qu'une épée bordeaux apparaisse.

\- C'est tout de même pas...

Le roi bleu sortit également du véhicule, apercevant la même chose que ce dernier, il lui confirma ses pensées quelques instants plus tard, s'éloignant vers l'immeuble.

\- Fushimi, occupe toi du ninja.

Il n'eut même pas le temps de réplique que le Roi avait disparut en laissant le commandement des troupes à Awashima.

Très bien, il allait s'en occuper de son foutu homme masqué ! Il ne lui fallut que vingt minutes après le départ du roi pour trouver, battre et enfermé la jeune femme. La pauvre avait du subir la colère du Singe, ainsi que son sadisme et ce n'était pas une chose agréable à vivre si vous vouliez tout savoir.

Le roi rouge n'allait pas tarder à descendre quand il revint. L'ordre et l'éducation stricte du roi bleu les firent faire un couloir pour la petite Anna.

Bien entendu, il se retrouva face à Misaki qui semblait avoir meilleur mine qu'auparavant. Après tout, ils ne s'étaient pas vu de deux mois.

\- Mer... Mer...

Il détourna la tête à l'essaie pathétique de remerciement du châtain, qui le prit mal. Ce n'était pas parce que ce fichu Singe était malpoli que lui aussi ! Il ne pouvait pas tout simplement répondre « De rien. » plutôt que de l'ignorer comme le dernier des enfoirés ?! Non mais pour qui se prenait-il ?!

\- Anna ! Je suis content que tu n'es rien !

La réplique de Kamamoto le fit oublier instannanément l'énergumène devant lui.

\- Vous êtes en retard, les gars !

Il eut droit à des sourires, désolés de certains, emplie de joie par d'autres mais il s'en fichait, Anna allait bien, Kusanagi était revenu, Homra allait retrouvait sa vivacité d'antan et c'était le plus important.

 _Rien de bien nouveau en somme._

* * *

 **Et... Fin ! O/ Voilà voilà, ceci était le dernier chapitre et... Ok je déconne, j'arrête mes conneries x) En vrai, je trouve ce chapitre inutile sans totalement l'être :') Je sais pas s'il plaira réellement ou pas non plus mais voilà, comme je le disais, je pense qu'il le fallait.**

 **Bref, j'espère qu'il vous a quand même plût :)**

 **J'ai pas grand chose à rajouter, si ce n'est des trucs inutiles comme parler de papillons et de joie d'avoir finit ce truc mais c'est absolument ininterressant, par contre, je peux vous dire que je pense avoir beaucoup de mal à finir cet fic étant donné que je suis en plein Haikyu en ce moment, c'est une horreur xD Je vais faire de mon mieux, et je n'ai pas envie de laisser cette fic dans cet état là, mais bon, voilà, sur ce :  
Cia, à la prochaine ! o/ **


	6. Chapter 6

**Yoloooooooooooo o/ Nouveau chapitre ! Un peu plus utile cette fois, je suppose, en vrai j'ai l'impression de ne pas avancer du tout... XD Genre, je suis là, je me dis qu'il faut qu'il se passe quelque chose, mais... Ah beh, non en fait XD**

 **M'enfin bref, vous allez tout de suite voir si c'est le cas ou pas en lisant, donc n'hésitez pas à me le signaler, j'aurais probablement besoin d'un avis extérieur, ça ne peut me faire que du bien x)**

 **Je rappelle que je n'ai pas de correctrice !**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture ! o/**

* * *

Yata s'ennuyait fermement, comprenait par là qu'il se faisait « vraiment chier » comme il l'avait dit deux minutes plus tôt à un Kusanagi naviguant entre téléphone et bloc-note.

Après un énième soupir de la part du barman et une trentaine de « je ne sais pas quoi faire » en moins de cinq minutes, il daigna enfin levé la tête vers l'énergumène qui squattait le canapé de son bar depuis une heure.

\- Pourquoi tu n'irais pas chasser les verts ? Kamamoto m'a envoyait un message, il y en a pas mal en ville.

\- C'est vrai ?!

\- Hum.

\- Yosh ! J'y vais !

La porte s'ouvrit violemment avant même que le 2ème du clan ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit... Comme indiquait l'endroit ou devait être les subordonnés Verts par exemple. Il regarda la porte qui se fermait lentement d'un air blasé. Tant pis, le plus jeune devrait bien se débrouiller pour trouver, au pire, il lui enverrait un message. Tandis qu'il pensait cela, les roulettes crissaient sur le béton, supportant l'heureux propriétaire qui allait enfin pouvoir se déchaîner un peu. Enfin, un peu n'était vraiment pas le bon mot puisque Yata espérais tomber sur une grosse pointure et pouvoir avoir un vrai combat comme il en avait pas eu depuis trop longtemps. Un an quasiment.

Il ne valait mieux pas se rappeler le pourquoi et par chance, son téléphone le coupa dans sa pensée, empêchant ainsi à notre pauvre châtain de sombrer à nouveau dans une déprime bel et bien tenace.

\- Oui ?

\- Yata ? C'est Erick !

\- Ah, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Tu es prés du dixième ?

\- Ouais, je peux être là-bas en une dizaine de minutes, pourquoi ?

\- Des verts foutaient le bordel dans une rue passante, on a essayé de les arrêter mais ils se sont éparpillés, donc essaie de voir si tu ne peux pas en ramasser quelques-uns ?

\- Ah, enfin un peu d'action ! Celui qui en finit le plus gagne !

\- Je prends le paris !

Le châtain raccrocha en riant. Hors de question qu'il perde.

Il accéléra un peu sa vitesse, prenant un peu de hauteur en sautant sur les bancs et les barrières. Certes, les sauts étaient jolies mais ce n'était pas seulement pour cela à la base. Ça lui permettait d'avoir une vue de haut des personnes présentes dans la rue et remarquer les comportements anormaux. Comme par exemple les deux idiots qui couraient vers lui en regardant en arrière.

Un petit coup de flamme et il se propulsa vers eux, les envoyant valser d'un coup de skate. Il ratterrit en souplesse et se tourna vers le monde qui les regardait d'un air ahurit.

\- Bougez, c'est pas un spectacle, aller, hop, foutez le camp !

Les personnes présentes détournèrent les yeux, certains restèrent quand même un peu quand d'autres reprirent leur marche en ignorant les hommes au sol.

Yata s'approcha d'eux et les tira par le col jusqu'à une petite ruelle, avant de les balancer contre une poubelle. Son skate dans la main, il leur souria d'un air effrayant.

\- Eh bien, bande d'idiot, vous allez me donner vos portables rapidement.

Les deux hommes, qui devait pourtant être plus âgé que Misaki firent la moue en se tenant le visage, tout en se relevant, l'un d'eux ramassa une barre en fer et hurla un « crève » vite interrompu par un coup de genoux de la part du châtain.

\- Je ne te demande pas ton avis, je les veux, c'est tout.

\- Ok... Ok.

\- Ah, tu m'as l'air plus intelligent toi.

Le garçon qui tendait son portable fit une moue alors qu'il perdait son précieux. Il ramassa celui de son compagnon avant de le tendre aussi et de partir, aidant l'autre à marcher. Il fallait dire que Yata n'y était pas allée de main morte, c'était étonnant qu'il n'est pas vomit sous le choc d'ailleurs. Peut-être n'était pas aussi-

\- Mi~sa~ki...

\- Geh.

Il se tourna vers le singe qui avait osé prononcer son prénom de manière odieuse.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Saru' ?!

\- Je travaille, idiot.

\- Je croyais que tu ne faisais plus les rondes !

\- Eh bien, tu te trompais, comme souvent.

\- Va te faire voir ! Pourquoi ?

\- Hum ?

\- Pourquoi reprends-tu les rondes ?

\- Mes obligations t'intéresseraient-elles ?

\- Ca ne me réponds pas.

\- Que faisais-tu ?

\- Ca te ne regarde pas.

L'autre lui sourit en s'approchant doucement.

\- Eh bien figure-toi que si, puisque cette rue fais parti de mon périmètre.

\- Comme si les bleus pouvait prendre ce qu'il voulait !

\- Et c'est le cas, Mi~sa~ki...

\- Ne dis pas mon prénom comme ça, c'est répugnant !

Le brun ria, dégainant son épée pour se battre alors que Yata s'enflammer littéralement.

Ils s'élancèrent tout les deux, glace contre feu. Le rouge évita un coup d'épée et répliqua rapidement d'un coup de poing que l'autre para de sa main de libre. Il lâcha son épée qui se planta dans le sol et sortit un canif de sa manche. Le châtain recula vivement, évitant la salve que le bleu lui envoya en tournant sur lui même.

Un coup de pied sur le skate et la planche en bois servit de bouclier contre l'épée qui s'abattit brutalement contre cette dernière.

L'avant-garde des rouges avait un genoux à terre alors que le brun se tenait debout, forçant sur le bois pour que ce dernier cède. Bien entendu, ça n'allait pas fonctionner aussi facilement. Le rouge se releva avec un poing enflammé, dégageant le bout de fer et envoya son pied vers la tête du plus jeune qui le para de l'avant bras en relançant un coup d'épée vers lui, tranchant une partie de son pull.

Yata fit un bond en arrière, Fushimi se pourlécha les lèvres. Il adorait se battre contre Misaki, c'en était presque jouissif de voir le petit perdre les pédales devant lui, lui qui l'avait si souvent oublié en présence des autres, maintenant il ne pouvait voir que lui, tout le temps, à chaque fois.

\- C'est mon préféré !

Le brun haussa un sourcil, gardant tout de même son sourire. Le châtain parlait sûrement de son t-shirt, mais à vrai dire, il s'en moquait bien.

\- Tu espère quoi, que je vais t'en repayer un ?

\- Non, mais par contre, tu vas prendre cher, teme !

Répondit-il avant de lancer à nouveau l'assaut. Les gestes se firent désarticulés, souples, enchaînant les coups de pieds, les parades, les coups de poings, les insultes et les rires. Leur sang bouillonnait devant la douce violence, se laissant emporté par la haine et la rancœur, en toute liberté.

Finalement, l'épée s'enfonça dans le mur quand Yata l'évita, donne un coup de genoux dans le ventre au Singe qui se plia sous la force mais qui n'entrava aucunement ses refléxes. La poussière qu'ils avaient soulevé pendant leur combat retomba doucement, dévoila un couteau sous la jugulaire du rouge et un poing incandescent devant la pomme d'adam du bleu.

Ils se toisèrent du regard un instant. Si l'un d'eux ne faisait qu'un seul geste, ils mourraient en même temps. L'impatience soufflait encore leurs veines, le feu de la bagarre plongé leur sang et leur cerveau dans une douce et au combien euphorie de violence malgré l'arrêt de cette dernière. Ils eurent un grand sourire, les yeux remplis de mille émotions, ils restèrent la pendant de longues minutes, sans échanger un mot, juste leur souffle qui reprenait lentement sa régularité.

\- Veux-tu réellement me tuer, Mi~sa~ki... ?

La voix de Fushimi cassa le calme froid qui s'était pourtant bien installé.

\- C'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque.

\- Alors qu'attends-tu pour le faire ?

\- Je ne suis pas suicidaire, Saru'.

Il savait pertinemment qu'en faisant un geste, le bleu n'hésiterai pas lui non plus à le finir.

Un léger rire lui répondit, la lame froide touchant la peau brûlante, invitant par la même occasion le châtain à lui aussi rapprocher son feu du cou.

\- J'aurai cru que si, à te jeter dans les batailles comme un idiot.

\- Je préfère être idiot plutôt qu'un traître !

\- Où est le mal de partir quand on a plus sa place ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu raconte ?! Tu as toujours eu une place à Homra ! On ne t'a jamais rejeté !

Saruhiko détourna légèrement les yeux, Misaki ne comprenait vraiment rien à rien. Comment le brun avait-il pût se sentir rejeté dans la maison qui lui avait ouvert les bras, les sortant de la rue par la même occasion ? Au contraire, ils avaient toujours été bien traité... Il n'avait jamais cerné le Singe, mais il pensait pouvoir le comprendre un minimum alors pourquoi lui semblait-il de moins en moins réfléchit et de plus en plus illogique ces derniers temps ? Entre sa disparition, l'avoir prit dans ses bras, pour finalement ne pas lui parler quand Yata l'aidait, pour reprendre une relation de haine... Mais que cherchait-il à la fin ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi devenait-il comme ça depuis qu'il était parti ?

\- Oy.

\- Tss, quoi ?

\- Pourquoi t'es parti ?

\- T'es vraiment stupide.

\- Ah ?!

Fushimi se releva, enlevant sa lame et désencastrant son épée du mur sans faire attention au plus vieux. De toute manière, les relations humaines étaient inutiles, alors à quoi bon s'emmerdait-il toujours avec cela quand le châtain était dans les parages, sérieusement ?

\- Ne m'ignore pas.

\- Ne me donne pas d'ordre.

Il se détourna de son ancien ami et commença à s'éloigner, le jeu n'était plus drôle si Yata commençait à réfléchir et poser des questions, ce n'était pas le but recherché quand il se battait avec lui. Il voulait juste sa haine, puisqu'il ne pouvait rien avoir d'autre.

Une main lui attrapa l'épaule, le forçant à se retourner. Le coup de poing qu'il reçut fut totalement inattendu. Tellement qu'il n'eut même pas le temps de se protéger, finissant à terre.

Franchement, il réfléchissait beaucoup trop si même Misaki pouvait le prendre par surprise.

\- Comment oses-tu dire qu'on ne t'a pas donné ta place ?!

Le singe perdait totalement les pédales, _c'était nouveau ça_ , lui qui était si terre à terre !

Putain, mais qu'est-ce que Yata était con, il n'avait rien compris à ses dires ! Et Dieu que ça joue lui faisait un mal de chien.

\- Il n'y a que la vérité qui fâche, Misaki.

\- Je vais te tuer !

Le brun fronça les sourcils en évitant rapidement les coups qui suivirent, hors de question qu'il s'en reprenne un. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de commencer à parler avec le rouge, il ne se comprenait jamais de toute manière...

Le Bleu donna un coup de pied qui le fit valser à quelques mètres contre le mur, il en profita pour l'épingler avec quelques couteaux, entaillant quelque peu sa peau sans pour autant le blesser gravement. Au moins, en étant attaché, il lui foutrait la paix, et en plus il avait pu encore plus abîmé son t-shirt préféré, deux choses pour le prix d'une, que du bonheur n'est-ce pas.

Il se tourna pour partir rapidement quand la voix de l'autre retentit.

\- Oy ! Foutu Singe, la prochaine fois, préviens quand tu pars !

Le « foutu singe » se retourna, ne comprenant pas vraiment les dires du plus jeune qui n'avait rien à voir avec précedemment.

\- Je te soignerais plus, si t'es pas foutu de dire « merci » ou au moins prévenir que t'es guéri !

Le bleu fronça les sourcils, ce mec était un idiot finit, et il ne pouvait pas arrêter de changer du coq à l'âne ?!

\- Je ne t'avais rien demandé.

\- Mais va te faire foutre !

\- Qu'est-ce que t'attends pour m'accompagner ? Ria ce dernier.

\- TEME !

Il arracha son t-shirt du mur et s'élança vers le bleu qui était déjà sorti de la ruelle. Cependant, il ne le retrouva pas. Aucune trace d'une veste bleu.

\- SARU' ! Hurla-t-il de colère.

\- Yata-san, je sais que tu adore Fushimi, mais pourrais-tu éviter de le faire en pleine rue ?

\- QUOI ?!

\- Pourquoi tes vêtements sont déchirés au fait ?

\- À ton avis, crétin ?!

Il retourna dans la ruelle pour arracher les couteaux plantés dans le mur pendant qu'Eric et Shohei le suivait. Puisque oui, c'était eux qui venait de le dérangé pendant sa crise d'hurlement.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec Fushimi-san ? Demanda l'un des hommes

\- Que veux-tu qu'il se passe ?!

\- Eh bien... On sait bien que tu es énervé quand tu le vois, mais c'est rare que tu le sois à ce point...

\- Rien je vous dis !

\- Les deux personnages ne rajoutèrent rien à ce sujet, ne voulant pas renfermer encore plus Yata qui l'était déjà pas mal à ce sujet.

\- Au fait...

\- Hum... ?

\- Quatorze pour le paris. Lui dit tout naturellement Eric en sortant de la ruelle tout en montrant les téléphones qu'il avait récupéré au passage.

\- T'as vraiment décidé de me faire chier ? Lança Yata, skate en main.

\- Eh bien, tu as toi-même proposé le pari...

\- Va te faire voir, Eric !

Le plus petit balança les deux téléphones et s'éloigna sur sa planche, mettant son casque sur ses oreilles, il se coupa du monde.

Promis, les prochains verts qu'il croiserait allaient morfler.

* * *

 **Vala finiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit o/**

 **Alors, comment ça se présente ? Il est pas trop chou notre petit Misaki à commencer à s'énerver pour rien et à ne rien comprendre comme un idiot ? :D Bon, ok, j'avoue que pour le fait qu'il comprenne rien, c'est un poil frustrant, non ? XD Moi-même j'ai envie de le taper quand j'écris ça, mais je me dis que ça serait pas Misaki s'il était une flèche à tout comprendre x) Va falloir un coup de main... :')**  
 **M'enfin bref XD**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, comme je le disais au début, un avis extérieur ne peut pas me faire du mal, bien au contraire, ça ne peut que me rassurer ou m'aidait :)**

 **Cia et à la prochaine ! :)**


End file.
